1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is sealed with resin, and a semiconductor device grinding method for failure analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip such as a transistor or diode is sealed with resin, and in a case where the semiconductor chip is broken in such a semiconductor device, a broken part is observed and failure analysis is performed. A technique of the failure analysis includes, for example, an emission analytical method and an OBIRCH analytical method. In a case where the failure analysis is performed, it is necessary to remove an unnecessary part including the resin so as to expose an observation target part. The unnecessary part may include a solder layer that joins the semiconductor chip to a metal substrate, and a surface layer of the semiconductor chip itself, as well as the sealing resin.
As one method for removing an unnecessary part of a semiconductor device, there is such a technique that the unnecessary part is removed by etching, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-179185 (JP 2004-179185 A), for example. In the technique described in JP 2004-179185 A, sealing resin and the like filled into a back side of a semiconductor chip is removed by etching.